


No Idea

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had imagined a million ways this could happen.  None, of course, had even come close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arenee1999](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arenee1999).



Jack had imagined a million ways this could happen. None, of course, had even come close. Thing was, he’d always thought he could keep at least some semblance of control over the situation. He’d really had no idea what he was getting himself into.

“This what you wanted then?” the Doctor demanded between thrusts. “Someone bigger and badder than you could ever hope to be?”

“Yes!” Jack bit out as cool fingers wrapped around his cock and pulled hard. But that wasn’t right, he just couldn’t think well enough to … “Not badder. Better.”

With a shout the TARDIS didn’t translate, the Doctor slammed into him one last time, and Jack felt a wave of coolness filling him, even as the hand moved faster and faster, shattering him into a thousand pieces that fell between the grating at their feet and somehow congealed again into a quivering mass the Doctor held braced against the console.

“You really think that, lad?” the Doctor asked once Jack had caught his breath and was mostly standing under his own power. “You have no idea.”

“That’s usually my line,” Jack tried to joke. It fell flat.

“We should clean this place up. Rose’ll be back soon.”

The suggestion that they could invite her to join in died on Jack’s lips, but he wasn’t sure why. Instead, he nodded and got to work straightening himself up and cleaning the mess they’d … he’d made. He grinned as he did. The Doctor might be even more messed up than Jack, and boy did that take some doing, but he was every bit as amazing as Jack had anticipated. Next time, though, if there was a next time, he hoped it’d be a little less rushed. There were things he really wanted to explore in a bit more detail.

As Rose’s key scraped in the lock, the Doctor came up behind him again and whispered, “Oh, there’ll be a next time, Captain.”

Suppressing a shudder of anticipation, Jack pulled out his trademark grin to welcome Rose home. Oh, things were definitely getting interesting, and she had no idea.


End file.
